Current automatic teller machines have a structure in which a storage box loading case for loading a plurality of storage boxes that store banknotes is disposed on a lower side of an apparatus cabinet, and a distribution conveyor unit that distributes banknotes to the storage boxes is disposed on an upper side of this storage box loading case, and the storage box loading case and distribution conveyor unit are moved backwards and forwards relative to the apparatus cabinet so that banknotes can be withdrawn or deposited.
One automatic teller machine of this type is a machine in which a delivery conveyor unit that is formed by a banknote guides that rotate so as to follow any positioning discrepancies between the storage box loading case and the distribution conveyor unit is provided between the storage box loading case and the distribution conveyor unit. As a consequence, the storage box loading case and the distribution conveyor unit are connected together irrespective of any positioning discrepancies between the storage box loading case and the distribution conveyor unit, and banknotes can be conveyed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-205252 (Patent Document 1))